Midnight Fires
by maggels122456
Summary: Niyo finds herself torn between the monster she faces. Would she have the strength to kill him or will her love for him stop her from what she has to do.
1. Chapter 1

I open my eyes to the darkness surrounding me. All around I can see the outlines of trees, I try to think about how I got here but the memory is vague. Somehow I know that I have been here before. Scanning the darkness I try to figure out where exactly here is, the wind blows a few strands in my face and that was about the time I noticed that things were a little too quite, I couldn't quite shake the feeling like I was being watched.

That's when I saw it, in the corner of my eye a light; it was feint and distant but it was there. I frantically make my way towards it, unknown as to why it felt like the light would bring me safety. If I had learnt one thing this past summer it was that looks can be deceiving, yet here I was running towards this unknown source of light and away from the darkness closing around me.

Getting closer to the source of the light I can make out a window of a house, no a mansion or either scratch that a castle or that was the feeling I got with every step I took, this place was huge and it's ere silence was getting to me, every crack of a stick made me jump but what I heard next sent chills down my spine, petrifying me. 'that was definitely a scream of horror' I think to myself as I try to hide myself in the overgrowth of a shrub, in the gentle glow of the light radiating from the window he stood, the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life. Except he wasn't a man, no he was a monster with glowing red eyes and blood running down his chin. At his feet laid the mangled body of his prey. I couldn't stand to look at this scene and yet something compelled me to hold my gaze on him. That's when I saw it. The regret, the guilt and the sorrow in his eyes, a sight that would make any person feel sorry for this monster. Only I wasn't just any person, I was a hunter and he is my prey…

"Niyo, it's time to wake up. The car will be here in an hour. You don't want to be late for your fist day at CrossAcademy" mom yelled from down stairs. This was going to be my third high school in 3 years since the incident that whipped out more than half of my family, somehow I felt like it was my fault, like I had let them down and this caused for some, well, inappropriate behaviour as my mother would call it. Since that night 3 years ago I haven't really spoken to her, because although I blame myself for not being able to protect my family against the pure… even the thought of the name leaves acid in my mouth but blood… I blame her for leading IT too us even more than I blame myself. See 3 years ago my Dad, brothers and I got attacked by a pure blood, my mom was out of town on a mission and because dad didn't have something lined up for him he offered to stay. Dad was the first one to get killed, next it was me. The pure blood Shizuka Hio they called her bit me and left me half dead on the floor to watch her kill my brothers. I never quite shook what happened and last night was the first night in a long time that I haven't had nightmares from that night. Today everything was going to change. The Association enrolled me at CrossAcademy to keep an eye on the night class who just so happens to have a pure Blood in its mist. Kanume Kuran. To be honest I wasn't really looking forward to my time at CrossAcademy but nun the less I got up, got ready and was downstairs just as the car pulled up.

Cross Academy was about two hours drive away from home, giving me enough time to catch some pre school snooze. Coming closer to Cross Academy I woke, the atmosphere here felt different as if it were contaminated by the foul creatures of darkness who humans would call Vampires, I on the other hand like to think of them as the Demon spawn of Satin. Looking out the window made my blood run cold. This was the place; this was the Castle in my dream. 'Oh boy this is going to be worse than I thought' I said to myself in my head.

Pulling up to the steps leading to the headmaster's office I could see the girl who I knew was going to die, Probably waiting for me looking at the disciplinary sash around her arm. Getting out of the car I couldn't help but stare at her. Not knowing what to say or what to do. The girl in front of me cleared her throat obviously feeling uncomfortable at my staring "Hi I'm Yuuki. You must be Niyo; it's nice to meet you. Head master Kaien would like to see you before you get settled in, Zero here will take your bags to your room" looking away from Yuuki I only now noticed the boy she must have referred to as Zero, His white hair reminding me of the moonlight. His violet eyes reminding me of myself hurt and distant from any emotion, but it was the way he smelled that got me on edge making me grab for the daggered strapped to my thigh, he was one of them, or at least one in transition…


	2. Chapter 2

Zero obviously surprised by my sudden reaction to him, looks angry at first, he lifts his gun pointing it strait at my chest, _'Doesn't seem like he knows that his precious bloody rose wouldn't harm me_' I think to myself. Then I realize he must have known about Shizuka's bite. **_"How long since?"_** he asked **_"three years today"_** was my simple reply. Although this boy gets on my nerves he is a hunter too, obviously, so I lower my dagger. **_"How far are you?"_** was the next thing he said and I was starting to get annoyed with him know _'how dare he compare me to him?'_ I thought. My jaw tightens and I take in a deep breath not allowing myself to show him my annoyance. He obviously didn't get the memo that I was the first Human to be bitten by a pure blood and not start the transitioning. This fact was known only to the Association and my mother and I plan to keep it that way. The fact that my blood was the key to changing level D's back to human was to only stay between my mother, the association and me. Looking at Zero's now extremely annoyed face I notice that I haven't yet answered him and he was running out of patience. **_"I haven't yet started"_** I lied, also not really a lie, I haven't started the transitioning and I will never start but he didn't have to know that.

This seemed to satisfy Zero for now as he pushed himself off the wall and moved toward the car to grab my things. I made my way up the stairs with Yuuki wishing this little talk with the headmaster was over before it started. Kaien wasn't at all what I imagined, as I made my way into his office his happy mood instantly put a smile on my face and I could help but giggle at the way he was talking to Yuuki I now know is his daughter. Remembering the minimum information the Association gave me on this mission, I realized that Yuuki was Kaien's adopted daughter but he loved her as nothing less than his own. I also remember them talking about a hunter boy in transitioning remembering it took him four years before he started. '_Ah, that explains why he let me go so easily without further questions, he thought I was like him. But I'm not…'_ a knock on the door sent me back into reality. Headmaster Kaien opened the door revealing Kanume Kuran. His scent, so strong and sweet. The way his hair fell, his sad brown eyes and the slight smile he got when he saw Yuuki made me notice why girls would throw themselves at his feet. His very presence angered me but I knew taking out my anger towards him would neither be fair nor safe for me. Watching his eyes drift towards me I could feel the blood rushing through my cheeks making them flushed. This seemed to amuse Kanume as I could hear a low giggle escape his throat. By the look on Yuuki's face I realize she heard it too and was hurt because of it. Instantly I snap myself out of the trap Kanume has got me under and introduce myself in the hardest tone I could muster trying to hide what just happened behind a false screen of annoyance and disgust "**_I'm Niyo Kaede, you are obviously Kanume Kuran. I would say it is a pleasure to meet you but that would be a lie."_** I say feeling sorry for the harshness that came from me. Kanume on the other hand did not seem to care, however his smile had faded and he seemed to have notices Yuuki's expression which made him look at her again.

Yuuki was Kanume's I realize and turn towards the headmaster **_"You wanted to talk to me headmaster Kaien?"_** I announce startling Kaien from his dreamy stare at his daughter's love life. This makes me miss my father and the way my brothers use to cross examine every guy I ever brought home, not that there were many. **_"Yes, Niyo"_** Kaien replied **_"Since classes only start in three days, we had wondered if you would mind helping out on the Disciplinary committee" _**looking back at Kanume I knew who the we was and I accepted "this is what I was sent here for" was my only reply as I made my way to the door leaving Yuuki behind. Not knowing where to go I make my way outside where to my surprise stood Zero. I made my way over to him trying my best not to make eye contact. I knew I could help him from becoming the thing I could see he hated most in the world, I didn't know how and looking in his eyes wanted to make me tell him the truth.

**_"Zero"_** I said faintly getting his attention. **_"Would you mind showing me to my room?"_** I asked in a shy voice. **_"Where is Yuuki?"_** he asked as he led me to the girl's dorm. **_"Oh, she is still with Kaien and Kanume_**" by the sound of Kanume's name Zero's once lazy frame stiffens and I notice that he also cares about Yuuki. We stopped talking for the rest of the way. As soon as we got to what would be my room for the remainder of my time at Cross Academy I opened the door, said a quick thanks and went inside leaving no room for talking. _'Yuuki is obviously the girl all the guys want around here'_ I think to myself as I start unpacking. I know I didn't come here for romance, but it would have been nice to at least build a relationship with someone. I plug in my IPod and start listening to **When two are one - Atreyu** singing along when there is a knock at my door. I stand up reluctantly and open the door to discover Kanume standing there. His eyes sad yet graceful. Feeling kind of ashamed at the way my room was looking at the moment I step out instead of inviting him in "can I help you?" I ask as I close the door behind me leaving but an inch of space between us. I look up at him, my icy blue eyes never leaving his gaze. **_"I came here to thank you for earlier."_** He said holding his gaze on my face. Feeling myself starting to blush again I remove my eyes from his answer a silent **_"don't worry about it"_** and turn to enter into my dorm. Feeling Kanume's hand on my wrist I could feel a tear escape, not wanting to show him that I was hurt by what I did, I pull my hand away and enter my room closing the door behind me. As soon as I hear him leave I let the tears roll down my face. 'Why did I have to fall for him?' I ask myself. Turning up the music I sit against the cold hard wall, letting the coolness and the music take me away into my own safety where no one could hurt me.

* * *

**Hi since this is my first ever fan fiction I have written and before I write anymore what did you guys think about my approach on Niyo going to cross Academy.**

**Please review and ask as much questions as you like. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so for this chapter i felt inspired to write from Zero's point of view. I borrowed a few characters from Bloody Endings by HeidiLancaster a really good story to follow as well guys. It was a little difficult to write since I've never really written from a male point of view as a female's point comes so much easier to me (think it might be because i am one). Hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think :)**

Zero's POV

* * *

As usual Yuuki dragged me into something I really didn't want to do. Sleeping would be a better option than waiting for some new girl who was suppose to join the disciplinary committee. Since this is CrossAcademy you could bet that she is either a hunter sent here by the Association or she is like me, neither of which made me happy. Not that anything had made me happy since Tori left. Yuuki as usual tried to cheer me up but that just seemed to annoy me even more than I already was. Yuuki is probably the closest thing I have to a friend and I have already given up to be anything more to her. Her idiotic infatuation with Kanume strait out pissed me off, that was until I found out that Yuuki is in fact a pure blood, now being near her sickens me.

Leaning up against the wall I feel the sunlight dance on my skin from behind the tree leafs, this made me feel even worse. The feeling of light teased me in my darkened state of mind. I hated the fact that I was turning into one of those creatures, I hated that I had lost my first real love to a pure blood. After Tori left Zali was all who I had to remind me Tori wasn't just a dream or a fiction of my imagination. Zali couldn't stand me, not that I wanted to be around her either, after what she did to Tori I wanted to rip her head off myself. Zali left after a while as well, she was to young for High School and Adelaide her aunt not having anything keeping her at Cross Academy decided that Zali would stay with her until the time came when she were to fall to level E.

Waiting hasn't been a strong point for me and I was starting to get agitated and hungry. I was just about to tell Yuuki that I wasn't going to wait another minute for someone I was going to meet sooner or later when I saw the car drive up to the front steps. **_"Finally"_** I mutter under my breath and look to the trees again, remembering the times Tori and I had spent together. The sound of Yuuki saying my name snapped me out of my daze and I look at the new girl whose name I still needed to learn, surprised by the way she looked. She had the look of horror on her face as she looked at Yuuki then her eyes slowly move to where I was standing. Her eyes freezing me in place. For a moment her expression seems to soften, but as soon as the breeze blew past me towards her direction she was back on edge now holding her dagger in her hand in a defensive position.

I could feel the anger boil up inside me, I was a monster and she knew it, instinctively I pull my gun at her. **_"How long since_**" I asked telling by the way she reacted that she definitely had to be like me. Her eyes never softening **_"three years today_**" she said in a tone I could never imagine could escape a face so sweet. This brought me even more on edge than I already was. **_"How far are you"_** I asked, wishing directly afterwards I hadn't as I see her clench her jaw, I could also hear a nearly inaudible breath. _'This could only be bad'_ I think to myself and start getting annoyed all over again as I await her answer. Looking as if she just phased back from another world she looks me in the eyes **_"I haven't yet started"_** was her only reply, sending a wave of relieve through me. I push myself off the wall and decide to do my duty and take her bags, looking back to see her make her way up the stairs. I sigh and make my way to her room.

Standing outside her door I couldn't help but fall even darker into the empty abyss I call my soul. 'Why did they have to give her Tori's old room?' I think to myself as I place the bags on the floor by the bed and make myself out. Instead of going back to my room I decide to wait for Yuuki by the steps, I had to talk to someone. I could feel myself going insane and I wasn't going to talk to Kaien, although he has always been like a father to me, the man had the emotional strength of a hormonal woman. Telling him what I felt would make him cry and that would make me feel even worse.

The closer I got to the main building I could tell Kanume was inside, wondering how the new girl was going to react to him made me remember the way I had reacted the first time I saw him. It was the sound of my name that snapped my out of my memory. I turned around and there she stood, refusing to look at me, by the look of it I could tell she was upset or wanted to cry. **_"Would you mind showing me to my room?"_** she asked in a voice so sweet that I couldn't say no. Walking her towards the girl's dorm it felt weird to start a conversation with her, not knowing her name and all so I asked the first thing that came to my mind **_"Where is Yuuki?"_**, by the look of her lips tightening I could tell that this is what made her upset. **_ "Oh, she's still with Kaien and Kanume"_** she answered. My body stiffened at the way she said it, did she know about Yuuki and Kanume? Could it be that she was thinking that they would harm Kaien? We made it to her room faster than I expected because before I could ask she had said a quick "thanks" and entered her room leaving me no space to talk. I could hear her ruffle around and the put music. She had good taste I thought to myself as I made my way out. No longer feeling the need to talk to someone, I make my way to my room, deciding that I would ask Yuuki her name later on.

* * *

Feel free to ask questions, comment and share


	4. Chapter 4

Niyo's POV

* * *

Opening my eyes I noticed I must have fallen asleep, missing out on guard duty on my first day, my room still not unpacked and the sky getting dark. I decide to go on my patrols. Feeling the need to get out of my stuffy room I put on my disciplinary uniform, which to my dismay is actually just a sash showing that I'm part of the disciplinary committee. I make my way out the dorm and towards the Night class dorms, keeping a hand on my dagger as I walk. To my advantage it is luckily still quite so I could keep an ear open for anyone, or might I say anything that might try sneak up behind me.

Walking through the little woods, I couldn't shake the dream I had. Out of nowhere a hand grabbed my shoulder, and to my surprise it was Zero, lazing against the tree with my dagger to his throat. I let out a sigh and lowered my dagger. **_"Oh, it's just you"_** I said sounding relieved it was him and not Kanume. **_"Who'd you expect?"_** Zero said raising an eyebrow to me, **_"after all I am on the committee too and you were walking around on my patrolling ground"_** I could almost hear laughter in his voice, but by the look in his eye I could swear this boy hasn't laughed in a long time, and if he had his reason for it was long gone. Looking at Zero now I felt sorry for him, he never chose to be bitten by a Pure blood, somehow I wish the association could find a cure before it was too late for him. Although something annoyed me about him, I could see myself becoming friends with him.

**_"Niyo"_** he said getting my attention and I realize I have stared at him for quite some time. **_"I'm sorry Zero, I didn't mean to stare. I was lost in thought"_** I admitted shyly looking away, blushing profusely. **_"It's okay"_** he answered letting go of my shoulder I haven't until now noticed he was still holding. **_"What's on your mind?"_** he asked so silent I would have thought it was as if he had asked himself. **_"Oh, just the future"_** I admit not wanting to go into further detail. **_"I should probably get to the Night class dorms. Wouldn't want some girl sneaking in and never coming back" _**I said feeling sorry for my insensitive remark. **_"Zero, I'm sorry I didn't mean you. One day I will find a cure for us all"_** I said, turning around, and then I walked away. I could almost hear Zero say that it's impossible but I leave it at that not wanting to give away any more than I already have. Then I wondered who the pure blood was who changed Zero. Knowing that it might not be the best topic to ever bring up unless he wants to know first I left the thought behind along with my fears.

The night class dorms were guarded by a big iron gate. The irony of it all is that it was believed that Iron warned off evil. I know it's an old wives tale but there was something strangely poetic about it. I make my way to the large wall, lean against it making myself comfortable then I put in my earphones and turn up my music. I figured that no one could sneak up behind me so why not try to enjoy the next hour of standing around waiting for something to happen. Listening to **Breath – Breaking Benjamin **I couldn't help but think about Kanume and my feelings towards him. He was the one I knew I shouldn't get close to and yet I can't stay away. I was going to try I convinced myself scanning the area around me.

There was a movement above me then in a flash Kanume was standing in front of me. His sad eyes scanning my expression as if he was searching for some sign of emotion, trying to figure out if I was glad to see him or not. Obviously I wasn't, he was a pure blood, his kin had killed my loved ones and I had no prove that he was any different. As if answering him I lift my dagger to his throat, knowing that I would never be able to win a fight against a vampire as strong as him, yet I knew I would die trying. **_"Niyo"_** Kanume said not sounding alarmed but a little hurt. **_"That won't be necessary; I came here to talk to you. I know Shizuka was the one who killed your father and brothers. However I don't know if you know she died last winter. Rumors are that Zero killed her, rumors which aren't true. No changeling could kill its own master." _**He explained. Shizuka's death was new to me, my mother probably hid that from me knowing I would have wanted to be the one to kill her myself, not that I have ever killed a Vampire before. **_"Shizuka's blood was all that could have saved zero and you. I am sorry Niyo" _**I couldn't help but smile at his remark._**"Shizuka's blood might have saved Zero, Kanume, but not me. So if you would be so kind, I am still doing my patrols and you are keeping me from my duties. After all you were the one to put me in this position." **_With that said I turned and started walking towards the trees again, looking at the time. '_fifteen minutes to go'_ I think to myself, then hear my tummy growling, realizing I haven't eaten since breakfast I couldn't wait to get back so I could go make something at the dorm kitchen.

The rest of the patrols went by with no activity and I soon found myself making my way to the dorm. It was a little too late for a proper meal I told myself as I made my way in the kitchen. Making myself a sandwich I was just going to eat up in the room.

As I make my way up the stares I could see the light of my room burn into the hall. Did I forget to close my door? I asked myself as I tried to remember what I did after waking up. I've never been a 'morning person' so I couldn't remember. Slowly I make my way to my room, peeping into through the half-open door before entering the room. **_"What are you doing here?"_**


	5. Chapter 5

Niyo's POV

* * *

Not even bothering to close the door behind me, I enter the room. Walked up to Yuuki who has made herself at home on my bed. I was not in the mood for this princess, everything about me radiated that fact and I wasn't planning on hiding it either. **_"I asked you a question Yuuki, it is only polite to answer or do you think that because now you're a pure blood you have the right to be rude?" _**my hostility probably shocked her by the look on her face. This of course made me smile on the inside, I had gotten under her skin making Yuuki's perfect face look like she's a deer about to get hit by a car, a look which if I had to describe it in one word I would chose priceless. The look on Yuuki's face quickly faded back to her calm demeanor. She stood up, moving swiftly and graciously towards me. **_"Niyo,"_** her sweet voice saying my name made nauseous, I decided that pissing off the princess of the dead was probably not the best thing to do so I bit my tongue and let her speak. "**_I came here on behalf of Kaname, he requests your presence at the moon dorm tomorrow evening, wear something nice"_** her sweet voice had turned hard, emotionless and almost hostile. What the hell was Kaname thinking? **_"What if I don't go?" _**I asked as sincerely as I could. Kaname was a Jerk, asking a girl he knows loves him with her entire might to invite a girl he just met to out the moon dorm. My hatred for him starts to return as I look at Yuuki. **_"If I were you Niyo I would go." _**The sound of her voice almost broke my heart as I watched her turn towards the door and walk away without another word. I felt the need to scream. Cross Academy was not what I expected. It has turned me into a selfish person and I haven't even been here for two days.

I look to my bag and decide to go through it, since I can't remember if I packed my black dress or not. **_"So you're going?"_** I hear Zero's voice behind me, His voice sounding hostile and angry. I jump by the sound of his voice. Why didn't I hear him open the door? **_"You scared me_**" I stated in an angry yet relieved voice **_"Don't you knock?"_** I asked after my heart rate settled a little. **_"The door was open, I didn't think it would be necessary."_** He stated as he leaned himself against the wall, His angry eyes on me. **_"Zero, please don't look at me as if I just killed your puppy. I'm just looking for my pj's" _**I lied. How did he know about the invitation I wonder to myself. **_"You know listening to other people's conversations is rude" _**I state without thinking. **_"I wasn't" _**he said unemotionally, **_"Yuuki came to me earlier and gave me the summons"_** as I look at him his eyes begin to soften a little, yet the feeling of his anger still dances below the surface of his violet spheres. His presence is completely intoxicating. My arms yearn to wrap around his waist, his scent is so sweet I think to myself. Then as if in an instant my hunter instincts kick in, I move towards the door cautiously, backing away from Zero. The anger in his eyes return but this time it is not directed at me but rather to himself. I ease a little knowing that Zero became aware of his actions. **_"I'm sorry Niyo"_** the look on Zero's face is the same as the look he had in my dream. His eyes refuse to look at me as he speaks and I know the way I reacted was the reason for this. Remembering the blood pills in my drawer I move past Zero and reach for them. **_"Here you can have mine"_**, I said looking hopeful that he would accept them. **_"They don't work"_** he said in a harsh tone. **_"What do you mean?"_** I asked a little surprised at his tone. **_"My body rejects them." _**Zero stated in a deadly calm voice. **_"you can drink from me"_** I said, without even thinking I put my wrist to his lips. Zero at first refuses but he succumbs to the hunger and he begins to feed.

As Zero's teeth sink into my flesh, ecstasy begins to engulf my entire being. I move closer, and then he stops. Knowing that the amount of blood he drank wasn't nearly enough to satisfy him I look up at him. In his eyes I can see hurt and betrayal. The look I could think could only be as a result of him somehow knowing my secret. I stand up and move away from him, never turning my back. **_"Never do that again"_** he growled and left.

* * *

Zero's POV

BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD… Her blood is so sweet, it is unlike anyone I have ever tasted, not that there were that many. Between Yuuki and Tori I never had the need to drink from anyone else. Niyo's blood was different from the others, special I guess you can say. I could taste it. It's addictive and yet satisfying… wait what I'm I thinking? It's blood. I will not turn into one of them and here she is offering herself to me. What the hell! The rage and anger I felt boiling up inside of me gave me the strength to pull away. It was not that I was mad at her but how dare she offer herself to me? Does she really think that little of herself that she would offer her blood to me so freely? **_"Never do that again"_** I said in a tone far harsher than I should have but I didn't care. The sweet, intoxicating smell of her blood was filling the air and I had to get away.

Making my way out of the girls dorm as fast as I could I run to the shooting range. It was the farthest building away from the dorms, my sanctuary and the only place I could go to clear my head.

As I came closer to the shooting range I could feel Kaname's presence even before he spoke. **_"I gave you my blood, I allowed you to drink from Yuuki, but this will be the last time you drink from Niyo. Her blood is far too precious to be wasted on you. Listen closely Zero. Touch Niyo again and it won't matter what you mean to Yuuki or anyone for that matter, I will kill you"_** the calm rage in his voice was one of the reasons I hated him so much. **_"You can try Kuran, I'm not one of your puppets and I will do as I please. I won't drink from her again but I will not lose her to you, I will never lose anyone to a pure blood again"_**

* * *

**Sorry about this Chapter taking so long.** **I had a major case of writers block. I managed to finish this chapter through it, sorry if it's not as great. i need to get use to writing again. **

**Thanks for all the constructive criticism. I'm working on bettering my faults.  
**

**please read, review and follow if you like**

**M.W**


End file.
